Sims Next Top Model (cycle 3)
America vs. Asia is the third cycle of BYC's S3NTM. Seven Asian girls and seven American girls compete to become Sims Next Top Model. This cycle premiered on February 24th, 2012. Judges are same as last season, aswell as the prizes, except for that Kortland Arrington will shoot the winner and she will be on a billboard in both Tokyo and New York. The winner was 20-year-old Erin Phoenix. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) 1Episode 5 was a quick recap of the three final episodes. Altai and Imelda were eliminated at the same panel, but Melony was eliminated at another panel. Episode Descriptions Here are the episode recaps for those of you who are too lazy to watch the episodes ^-^ 'Chanel Iman' The top 14 girls arrive in a train station in San Juan, Puerto Rico where they meet with Tyra who does a simple photoshoot copied from C02. In the end Tyra announces that one of them will be going home, and that girl was Julie, so she had to leave the competition. Later the girls arrive on the island of Mayagüez where their house is. They get their beds etc. etc. The next morning the girls do a photoshoot in honor of Whitney Houston. And the same night they head to panel. Galla impress the judges and recieve first call-out, while Carol and Allison land in the bottom two. In the end Carol stays because of her personality and Allison is eliminated. *'Eliminated Outside Panel:' Julie Supont *'First Call-Out:' Goleondalza Rodriguez *'Bottom Two:' Allison Howard & Carol Ferrel *'Eliminated:' Allison Howard *'Special Guests:' Émily Martínez, Chanel Iman 'Philomène Gåthna' The girls arrive in Nuuk and they complain about there not being a taxi waiting for them, how entertaining. Mr. Jay comes and picks them up and goes to a photoshoot studio with them where they do a cheap, low budget shoot where they're jumping on a trampoline. Later the girls arrive in their now home and they find beds and get comfortable... NO, not with each others you creep. Sandra gets like zuper madz when Altai lets Jennifer take the bed Sandra was getting, so Sandra films a house tour with a random video camera she finds. The next morning the girls do their challenge which is a shoot where they get three frames. One head shot, one body shot, and one half-body photo. At panel they get to see their cheap photos, obviously. Imelda gets first call-out, Melony is announced as the challenge winner and Galla and Altai lands in the bottom two. In the end no one's eliminated and everyone stays for at least another week. *'First Call-Out:' Imelda Gutierrez *'Bottom Two:' Goleondalza Rodriguez & Altai Khan *'Eliminated:' No one *'Challenge Winner: '''Melony Makus *'Special Guest:' Philomène Gåthna 'Sally Hershberger' The girls are sent to a newly opened Sally Hershberger salon straight after panel, and when they're there Sally announces that most of them will be getting new makeovers! Melony hates her makeover, while most of the other girls are a bit skeptic about their new looks. The next day the girls have a make-up challenge where they first need to do a go-see look, which is very natural and almost skin-toned, then they need to run across a soccer field and take a place on a mat. There were only 6 mats, so two girls were disqualified. Galla, Melony, Sandra, Jennifer, Erin and Altai made it, while Carol and Imelda lost by just a few seconds, and they had to take a spot as the audience. Miss Jay was impressed by most of the girls, although he noticed that almost all the girl did a bit too strong make-up. Miss Jay thought that Galla, Jennifer and Erin did the best, and in the end it was Erin who won. Erin picked Altai to come with her on a shopping spree on Walmart. Erin found a nice dress while Altai found a sexy swimsuit, whyever she'd need that when she's on Greenland... The next day the girls receive a TyraMail that says something about impressing others with your couture dresses when you're in the park, and that is a hint for the photoshoot. Later they head to a nameless park, heh, and they meet Miss Jay, because Mr. Jay was sick, and Ariahna Papatrana, a Greek photographer who shot Naomi, Santana and Natalie's L'Oréal ads the previous season. The girls have to sell couture clothing in that park. At panel the judges are in love with a lot of the girls' photos! Especially Altai, Jennifer and Carol's! Although Melony and Galla did the worst and landed in the bottom 2. In the end Tyra thought that Melony had more potential than Galla, and that Galla's FCO of the first week was just beginner's luck, so Galla is sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Altai Khan *'Bottom Two: Melony Makus & Goleondalza Rodriguez *'''Eliminated: Goleondalza Rodriguez *'Challenge Winner: '''Erin Phoenix *'Special Guests: Sally Hershberger, Ariahna Papatrana '''Drew Andrews Tyra comes to the girls' house and gives Jennifer black eyebrows, and also tells Imelda that her family has died, and Imelda breaks down in tears. Tyra then leaves, how rude. Carol gets a plan and tells Sandra. Since they're the last Americans left she thinks they should make the Asians look bad in front of someone important, and then that person will tell Tyra, and the Asians will get all the blame, and all the hate aswell. They go upstairs and tells Altai how amazing her photo was and then they hug and it's super cheesy and fake. Drew Andrews gives the girls a visit. Although she asks Imelda, Melony and Sandra to leave, because she doesn't like them. The girls have a chat with Drew. Altai starts talking about how she's glad Carol is her friend, but Carol says no, because she never told Altai she was her friend. Altai feels embarrassed and leaves the room. Erin then asks what the point of the "stupid" challenge is. Drew gets mad when she says it's stupid, and starts yelling at her. Erin then runs away. Carol says she's bored and therefor she also leaves the room. Jennifer is then the only girl left with Drew. Drew then says that it was no challenge, and that it was just a way to make her be able to bitch with someone, then she teleports onto the roof and is stuck there for all eternity. Four hours later, the girls go to a photoshoot, but when they come back all their furniture is gone. Carol yells and says "nothing here, either." Erin finds a script on the bedroom wall saying "Come to panel", so they head to panel. Tyra is in a hurry, and the photos and comments are shown as if it'd be an FNTM. When Tyra calls the girls' names she asks them to leave the room immediately. Sandra and Erin lands in the bottom two and in the end Erin is safe for another week, but Sandra is out, leaving Carol as the last remaining American. *'First Call-Out:' Jennifer Sashajevo *'Bottom Two:' Erin Phoenix & Sandra Howard *'Eliminated:' Sandra Howard *'Special Guest:' Drew Andrews 'The End Of That Cycle' The girls returned home, in Honolulu, to celebrate being the top 6 of the cycle. However, they found themselves locked out, and so started lying around in the sun like bitches. When the door unlocked itself (by magic, of course), they went inside and found a Tyra Mail, leading them to their next shoot; modelling one item of clothing. The judges thought Carol, Erin and Melony werked it, but that Imelda, Altai and Jen didn't. So they went to the bottom three. Awks. Despite both having strong looks, it was Imelda and Altai who Tyra decided to cut. Jennifer was allowed to continue. *'First Call Out:' Melony Makus *'Bottom Three:' Imelda Gutierrez, Jennifer Sashajevo & Altai Khan *'Eliminated:' Imelda Gutierrez & Altai Khan So, the new top 4 went home again. While at the house, Jennifer and Melony totally got it on, on the couch. Erin saw it, and was like "OMG", but tried to walk away, when Melony heard her. Thus, Melony went and bitched her out, and the results in a violent fight between Erin and Melony. Then, they went for a shoot underwater. At panel, Erin and Jennifer got faved all over by Tyra. So they got top two call outs. Carol and Melony were in the bottom. Shockingly, despite her previous first call out, it was Melony who was eliminated, devastating both her and Jennifer, before she went off home. *'First Call Out:' Erin Phoenix *'Bottom Two:' Melony Makus & Carol Ferrel *'Eliminated:' Melony Makus So then, the top 3 went off to meet Vera Wang. Vera told them that she was auditioning for models for her runway show, and that she wanted to see all of their walks and only choosing two girls, leaving the other one to be eliminated. Jennifer and Erin impressed while Carol lacked focus and was sent home. Then, Erin and Jennifer took to the final runway, where they both worked it. They both did pretty well. No one tore each other's dress. It actually ended well for once. At panel, Erin recieved praise for her strong performance over all, while Sakura stated that she disliked Jennifer's portfolio. Not a nice comment for the top two. Tyra, Sakura and Kortland then deliberated over which girl was going to be Sims Next Top Model. When the two were called back and Erin was the third winner of Sims Next Top Model. *'Eliminated Outside Panel: '''Carol Ferrel *'Runner-Up:' Jennifer Sashajevo *'Sims Next Top Model: Erin Phoenix *'''Special Guests: Vera Wang, a bunch of random models Summaries 'Call-out order' Tyra's Call-Out Order *In episode 1, Julie was eliminated straight after the challenge for performing the worst. *After episode 1, Esther, Natasha, Raissa and Zafina were voted out by the fans. *Episode 2 featured a non-elimination bottom two. *In episode 5, Carol was eliminated for having the worst runway walk. 'Photoshoots' *'Episode 1 Photoshoot:' Tributing Whitney Houston *'Episode 2 Photoshoot:' Jumping for Fierceness *'Episode 3 Photoshoot:' Couture In Da Park *'Episode 4 Photoshoot:' Crazy For Fashion *'Episode 5 Photoshoot:' Modeling Accessories While Nude *'Episode 6 Photoshoot:' 1, 2, 3, 4 Underwateeeeeer... *'Episode 7 Photoshoots:' L'Oréal Magic Smooth Soufflé Blush Ad, Vogue Italia Covers Locations Category:Cycles